


Equus Venaticus

by SabstielBowchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Angel Castiel, Big Brother Dean, Brother Feels, Destiel Smut Brigade, Falling In Love, Family, Family Feels, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Hunter Dean, Hurt Dean Winchester, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, POV Dean Winchester, Saving the World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabstielBowchester/pseuds/SabstielBowchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For as long as Dean could remember, the world was grey. Different variations of grey, yes, but still just grey. He often recalled the memory of seeing color for the first time as a child. It was only ever one color though. He only saw the vibrant color of his mother's lips. He would watch her lips as she quietly sang 'Hey Jude' as his eyes drooped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is chapter 1 of ?  
> If you like it, bookmark it and I'll be adding more to it as I write it.  
> Thanks for the read and I hope you love it! :)

For as long as Dean could remember, the world was grey. Different variations of grey, yes, but still just grey. He often recalled the memory of seeing color for the first time as a child. It was only ever one color though. He only saw the vibrant color of his mother's lips. He would watch her lips as she quietly sang 'Hey Jude' as his eyes drooped. 

Mary only knew the colors because she was so deeply in love with his father, John. That's how the world worked- black and white until you found your other half. Of course, if your love was strong enough for family, you may see colors here and there. People were lucky to witness the greatness of color before they found their soulmate.

The Winchester's weren't just any normal family, though. They had the strongest bond. They weren't perfect but that's what made them so strong. They knew about the imperfections, but still loved each other. That love shared between Mary and John was, of course, instilled into Dean. 

Dean's first color just so happened to be the ruby red of Mary's lips. He was a very curious child. He thought nothing of the difference at first, being a kid and all. Mary often thought of the first time Dean inquired about the difference.

"Mommy? Why are your lips so bright?" His little chubby fingers danced across her mouth at the question. He was curled up on her lap on the couch. Every chance they had, they would cuddle like there was no tomorrow.

"Well," She struggled to hide the joy that the simple question gave her. His bright green eyes were fixed on her beautiful lips.  
"You can see them because you love me, angel."  
Her heart was smiling so big. She knew Dean was special, but this was truly amazing. Her sweet boy, seeing colors at age 3.

He tried to be content with the answer she had given him. Afterall, he did love her. He thought that questioning the sight would only make it go away.  
"Why can I only see your lips differently, mom?" Dean finally gathered the courage to question the mysterious ability.

"It's because you love me, angel. Your heart is tied to mine in a way that no one else's is." she pecked his nose and smeared off the trace of lipstick it left. Dean giggled and wiggled in her lap, rubbing his nose. She thought about it for a moment and decided to educate him on the color he was seeing.

"This color is red." she said as she pointed at her lips. "It's my favorite color. Many women wear red on their lips, many women wear nothing." She looked to his eyes, filled with wonderment soaking in the story. She laughed and leaned back in the chair as she settled in to tell the story of life.

"For many years, people have seen the world in black and white. Some are never lucky enough to see the colors of the world like your dad and I are." She ran her fingers through Dean's shaggy hair and sighed. She flashed a smile at the curious child and went on with the story.

"When you're in love you see all of the colors. It has to be a special kind of love, though. Some find that love numerous times in life. Some never do." She sighed thinking of all the unlucky people who went through life without seeing the world. Knowing Dean would see the world the way she had someday, she went on to describe the wonders of the future held for him.

"There are a million different colors!" She waved her hands over her head. "There are many different variations of red." She pointed at her lips. She sat naming colors and what they went with. Like the big blue store where they bought their groceries. Yellow lemons, green limes, orange oranges...

Dean sat listening to his mother describe the world. She described it with a certain detail he was sure no one else could. Even as a child, Dean knew Mary was an extraordinary woman. There was no doubt, she was the best mother.

She gave him a beautiful little brother, Sammy. Only the best toys for him. Toy soldiers, Legos, sometimes toys that were homemade by her, but those were always his favorite. She even cut the crusts off of his sandwiches! What more evidence did someone need to prove she was an angel on Earth?

She was his protector. She gave him the gift of life, love and color for the short while that she could.

On November 2nd, 1983, Mary died protecting her boys. The house caught fire in the wee hours of the morning. She got 6 month old Sam from the crib and shoved him into 4 year old Dean's arms.  
"Run, Dean! Go outside and wait for me." She kissed her boys and ushered them to the door.

She managed to alert John before she ran back up the stairs. Dean took Sam outside and after a few moments, John stumbled into the yard as well.  
Mary never came back down those stairs. Sam's window shattered, letting out an explosion as John began to weep.  
Dean was heartbroken, along with his father. He bounced crying Sammy and began to whisper the lyrics of "Hey Jude".

After that night, Dean no longer saw red. Not even in pictures of his mother like he used to be able to. For years he had done questionable things he knew Mary wouldn't approve of. She wasn't there to set him right anymore. No one was. His dad was doing the bad right alongside Dean. He had morals, which he broke everyday. He had to grow up too fast. He was a child being an adult for himself and a father to Sam. John was hardly around, and when he was he was drinking.

Every night after Dean told Sam a story, he laid his head on the pillow next to his brothers. He silently went over every unfortunate event in his life. There were so many, he would be lucky to get a couple of hours of sleep.  
As he got older, he spent the nights going over scenarios he could have done differently. If he would have cried like he wanted to then, would Mary have went outside with them?  
If he wouldn't have gone to Sam for help finding their dad, would he still be a miserable college dropout?

He lost sight of who Mary wanted him to be- of who he was supposed to be.  
Until some years later when he met his true angel.  
Castiel Novak.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets someone special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've received such kind words from people concerning my first chapter.   
> Thank you all. I love you so much!  
> Thanks for the support and I hope I please you with this chapter.

After Mary passed away, John was obsessed with avenging her death. Dean thought it was just a fire, but his dad knew more than he was letting on. He remembered John going off for a few days at a time, leaving them with a few bucks and a hotel room.

As they grew up, Sam and Dean found out what really happened that night. They found out that the things that made up nightmares were real. Vampires, demons, werewolves, Djinn...Not the Wishmaster type, thank God. They found out that their lives were temporary because their father wanted revenge for the events in 1983.

These days, they were after demons. John caught a lead on a man named Azazel. He thought he was the one responsible for Mary's death so they started questioning and killing every demon they came across. Dean got hurt pretty bad on their last trip. 

He was attacked by two demons while his dad was questioning one. They were vicious, so they never jumped straight to the kill. They liked to torture their prey a bit first. He came out with scratches and bruises all over his body. It all complimented the bullet wound in his arm so well. John never did apologize for missing the demon and getting his son instead.

"You shouldn't have gotten yourself in that position. Be grateful that I saved you at all, boy." John looked disgusted. He thought Dean was weak because he was wincing at the pain of the bullet wound. The pain would've caused any other man to cry like a baby, but Dean was almost incapable of crying. Especially in front of his father.

Dean would go to bed hoping he woke up to the world in color or not wake up at all. He would fall asleep thinking about how much he loved Mary, hoping that would work. And every morning, he would wake up to the dull grey that the world was. He would shuffle about, living the life he was roped into. He loved his dad and Sam, but he missed his life as a kid. It was perfect before the demon took that away from them. In moments like those, Dean understood why John dedicated his life to avenging Mary.

John went out on his own a few days ago. He had a lead he would follow up on, he said he had help waiting for him. He left Sam to help Dean keep an eye out for potential cases. He was still pissed about Dean "getting in his way" the last hunt.

"Dean?" Sam looked up from his laptop, obviously worried. "You're going to want to see this."  
Dean slid off of his bed and walked over to the table where Sam sat. The pain was bearable, but it was still a dull ache. He stepped over behind Sam to read over his shoulder.

"September 27, 2007- that's today." Dean was reading the news article. It looks like there was a mass murder a couple of states away in Arkansas.  
"Police found the bodies of 4 people in an abandoned house on the outskirts of a small town, Mulberry, Arkansas." Dean stopped to breath, thinking they had a case.

"Keep reading, Dean." Sam's voice was breaking at the three words. Dean instantly started to worry. They probably arrested John and they would have to go break him out of jail again. Dean's 24 and Sam's 20, they both know how to do things some 80 year olds don't. They've seen things some people go their whole life without seeing.

"Police are asking for help in identifying the victims." Dean looked through the few pictures of the people and came to rest on one. His mouth went dry and tears welled up in his eyes.

"Dad..." Dean whispered it and he still couldn't believe it. Sam got up from the table, went to his bed and started packing his bag. He was throwing everything around, sniffling trying to hold back the pain this caused. The sobs were stifled at first as he attempted to hide the grief. 

Sam was overcome by the wave of sadness when Dean's hand clasped his shoulder. He turned to accept the strong, consoling hug from his brother. Dean had controlled his crying since he was a child. He hid it so no one would see just how much this world really hurt him. He learned to cry with a certain style, silently while the salty tears rolled down his cheeks, soaking into Sam's shirt.

It was ok to hurt Dean, break his body, mind and soul. But to kill his father, mother AND hurt his baby brother like this? That demon had another thing coming. He let Sam so he could go pack his bag too. His dad couldn't avenge his mother, but Dean would get him for them both.

"We'll get that son of a bitch, Sammy. For mom and dad. If it's the last thing we do." Dean wiped the tears from his cheek and threw his bag over his shoulder.  
"I'm gonna go get the car ready." Dean went to talk out the door and, instead walked into an old, defaced barn. No parking lot, no people, he just walked straight into the old barn. Sam came right behind him and stopped in his tracks. They both looked around them, trying to make sense of the crazy situation.

"What the hell?" Sam whispered as he looked around the barn. "Dean, how-" He didn't even get to finish his sentence before the wind started blowing so violently, it threatened to rip the tin from the roof. The double doors flew open and they whirled around to face what was coming. They both dropped their bags and went for their weapons.

In walked a man and a woman. They looked like over-confident tax accountants. The barn rattled and the lights exploded, showering sparks down over them as they walked towards the boys. Dean's first instinct was to attack, so that's what they did. They started shooting at them, but it didn't seem to phase them at all. They just kept coming closer and closer.

Dean threw his gun away and grabbed his dagger. It had been made with the sole purpose of killing demons. He raised it high and plunged it in the man's chest. The man looked at him, curled his fingers around the handle and pulled the dagger out of his chest. He let it fall to the floor, never breaking eye contact with Dean. 

"What the hell-" Dean was speechless. Guns didn't hurt him, a knife specifically made to kill demons didn't phase him. He looked over to the woman who has dusting her clothes off from the confrontational entrance.

"Who are you?" He said, looking back to the man standing in front of him.

"Castiel." The man replied and smiled confidently.

"I figured that much. I meant WHAT are you?" He emphasized the word 'what'. He looked over the man- or whatever he was- waiting for an answer.

"I'm an angel of the Lord." He said it so nonchalantly that Dean thought he was kidding. He scoffed and looked to the woman.  
Dean jumped back for a moment and blinked rapidly while staring at the woman.

"Hello, Dean. I'm Anna." She stretched her hand out but Dean was too distracted by her face to move.

With all of the dull black and white, he could see the red of her perfect lips like they were glowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stay with the canon Supernatural storyline a bit and then I add my own spin. Please, keep in mind, I know how Supernatural goes and I'm not just 'recalling it wrong'.  
> I'm putting the SabstielBowchester spin on it.  
> Love you all!

**Author's Note:**

> But the world is black.  
> And hearts are so cold.  
> And there's no hope.  
> That's what we're told.  
> And we can't go back.  
> It won't be the same.  
> Forever changed by the things we've seen.
> 
> -Good Charlotte.  
> One of my all time favorite bands. This song was stuck in my head the entire time I wrote this.  
> SO I figured I would share.
> 
> Please, if you feel the need to be rude, don't go out of your way to post it in the comments. It'll be deleted. I love my readers and I hope you all love me! If you don't, please kindly move your ass along. I'm not going to beg for attention from people who are looking to tear everyone down. If this offends you, I'm sorry. But I recently deleted a rude comment from an anonymous user. So while it should go without being said, it obviously NEEDS to be said:  
> If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all.  
> Love you all and good luck with the reading/writing.


End file.
